Burning Inside
by Things-YouLove
Summary: Ever get that feeling inside when you're just so angry that its like you lose control? Cat did once, since then she's always kept her emotions inside, until she finds another way to let them out
1. It Begins With The Strike Of A Match

**So, first off, to anyone that was reading my other story, the Cat & Tori one, I'm sorry I had to delete it, my mind just went blank, I had no ideas, I had no choice**

**But after a while, I'm back now, and back in my element, with my kind of story**

**I hope you like it, all reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

**Burning Inside**

* * *

_Have you ever got so angry that you just lost control?_

_Something changed inside of you, all the happy thoughts were replaced by bad ones._

_Pain, death, fire?_

* * *

Little Cat Valentine, the always happy, always smiling, go a mile out of her way to do you a favour redhead, but underneath that exuberant exterior, lay something dangerous, something dwelling inside Cat, and when she got angry, it came out.

*_Flashback*_

_"Come on Cat, it will be fun" Jade demanded as the group stood outside Beck's truck waiting, they had all planned to go camping out in the woods for a weekend, Cat liked the idea, until the day came, the thought of the dark, the cold, being away from her parents, terrified Cat._

_"I... I don't want to go" Cat almost whispered, clutching her purple giraffe close to her chest, her giraffe was sacred to her, whenever she felt alone, or scared, she could always rely on that one soft toy to be there and cheer her up._

_"Oh, is little Cat scared?" Jade teased, "leave her alone Jade" Tori hissed, quickly walking over to Cat, who by now was staring at the floor, Tori put a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay that you might be a little scared Cat, I am too, just trust me, I'll protect you if anything happens, it will be fun I promise" Cat could see the emotion in Tori's eyes, she was sincere with every word._

_"I told you we shouldn't have asked Cat to come" Jade raised her voice, "I knew she'd get scared, I didn't think it would be this soon though, I thought she'd last until we were actually there, then start crying and we'd have to all come back" Jade was shouting, Tori kept a firm grip on Cat's shoulder, keeping their eye's locked, almost as if Tori was guiding Cat through what Jade was saying, without Cat getting hurt by the words._

_"Stop being such a baby Cat" Jade screamed from right behind Tori, she was ranting a lot but neither Cat nor Tori had taken notice until Jade tried to single them out._

_Tori turned around, looking Jade dead in the eye, "you're upsetting her, you know she's fragile, you know she's emotional, you know the words you're using will make her cry yet you do it anyway!" normally no one ever stood up to Jade._

_Jade, ignored Tori though, and stepped closer to Cat, snatching the purple giraffe from her clutch, Cat's big, brown, tear filled eyes shot up, looking at the giraffe, and then to Jade._

_She knew tears were coming, but she didn't want to cry, "don't cry, don't cry, I'm a big girl, don't cry" she repeated these words to herself over and over, but she was fighting a losing battle._

_A single tear rolled down, Cat could feel the rage building inside her, everyone had that 'point of no return' switch inside, Cat had never been pushed anywhere close before, but Jade was doing exactly that._

_"Give me my giraffe back" Cat's tone was hushed, her voice stern though, Jade chuckled, and stepped closer, "or what?" now she was just daring Cat._

_"Give me my giraffe" Cat repeated, Jade laughed, "You're too old to be playing with cuddly toys Cat, grow up" Jade was clearly really angry that they were delayed starting their trip, unfortunately, she was venting out all her frustration on Cat._

_"I'll say this once more, give me my giraffe" Jade laughed more, "so you're ordering me now Cat?" "give me my giraffe" Cat's eye's darkened, it was like her emotion had left her, something else was taking over._

_Jade stepped closer, now she was right in Cat's face, literally if either girl moved any closer they'd end up kissing._

_"No" Jade whispered, this was the final straw, Cat lost it, Cat finally hit the point of no return._

_She clenched her fist tight and swung, catching Jade, both by surprise, and in her cheek._

_Cat swung again, hitting Jade in the same place, she then stomped the back of Jade's knee making her kneel._

_Cat had absolutely no emotion at all, it was like someone else was taking over, making her do this._

_"Give me my giraffe" Cat demanded, snatching the giraffe from Jade._

_She clenched her fist one last time and swung again, this time catching Jade in the nose, leaving her on her back, looking up at the sky._

_"I'm going home" and with that Cat left_

_Beck, Tori, Andre, and Robbie, all stood there, jaws hanging._

_No one could believe what they had just seen_

_*End Flashback*_

_"_So are we ready to go?" Beck asked leaning in the door of his RV, they were going camping, but this time Cat wanted to go, this time Cat made sure she would go, she remembered Tori's words the last time.

Since that incident with Jade a year ago, the two grew apart, Jade didn't really hang around with them anymore, she wasn't here tonight either.

Since then Cat always tried to keep a lid on her emotions, her anger, she didn't like what she became that night, she was determined to never let it happen again, but it was always within, every now and again Cat would be pushed, anger would build inside, but she would do everything in her power to calm herself down.

A little while later, they had reached their campsite, it was a clearing, a large circle, surrounded by trees, apart from the path they had taken to get here.

Night had fallen, the tents were set up, and Beck and Andre had built a fire, but it wasn't lit yet.

Tori and Robbie were both sitting in chairs near the pile of wood, waiting for someone to light the fire, it was getting cold.

"Andre, Beck, you gonna light the fire?" Cat asked standing next to them, the two were worn out, slouched back in chairs of their own.

"I'm beat, you light it Red" Andre moaned, tossing her the box of matches.

Cat had never even held a match before, she hated fire, she always associated fire with pain, death, anger.

But she didn't want to show her fear.

"Come on Cat I'm freezing, light the fire" Robbie yelled, Cat hated being shouted at, it was an easy way to get her angry, she could feel the rage, when she was scared, she became angry easily.

She could feel her emotion taking over, she was going to snap, she opened the box and pulled a match out, Andre scrunched up a bit of paper into a ball and handed it to her, "light this and throw it on the pile, the rest will follow"

Cat held her breath as she struck the match, but that's when everything changed.

As the flame grew, Cat was entranced, drawn to the burning glow.

Holding it close to the paper, seeing that be consumed by the flame, Cat seemed to like it.

She always thought of fire and anger as one and the same, maybe fire was Cat's way to vent her anger?

She watched closely as the ball of fire was thrown into the pile, and slowly the flame grew bigger, the crackling was like soothing music to Cat.

She stood only a few feet from the blaze, which was by now burning higher than her head, her eye's twinkled against the flame.

It was like all her rage was leaving her body

Almost as if she was channelling it through the fire

It was like her anger inside and the fire were connected.

Cat liked it.


	2. Back Home

**Hey :) me again haha**

**I had some spare time so I figured I'd try and upload a second chapter as quick as possible, to make up for my absence**

**Thank you to those who reviewed by the way, really appreciate it :)**

* * *

_Have you ever kept all your feelings inside?_

_Have you ever just bottled them up and put on a smile?_

_Pretend everything was okay, even though inside you were almost, burning?_

_Have you ever let it get to the point where you just couldn't hold it in any longer?_

_Where you end up doing something that changes your life forever? _

_Changes your life in all the wrong ways?_

_I have._

* * *

Back at home...

"Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow" Cat shouted back to Beck as she walked up to her house, Beck waved from the window of his truck before driving off, the sun was just going down on a Sunday evening, the sky all different shades of pink and orange as.

Cat put her key in the lock, twisted it, waited for the click, and then opened the door, kicking off her shoes as she stepped inside, throwing her backpack down as well, she looked in the kitchen, but no one was there.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out but she didn't get an answer, she saw a note on the fridge.

"Cat

Me, your father, are going to visit your brother

We'll stay in a hotel

We'll be gone for at least a month

There's $300 on your bed in case you need it

Take care

Love you

Mom x"

They were gone? they left to go see her brother without even telling her? the truth was, they never even told Cat why her brother 'moved away' but Cat knew, she was still in touch with him, they always spoke.

The truth was, he was in rehab, he got so out of control on drugs that one night he hit Cat, hard, he had anger issues too, something Cat was learning she had herself more and more, maybe it was a brother and sister thing?

Since then though he wanted to change, he could see just how scared Cat became of him after that night, she was only trying to help.

*_Flashback*_

_"Mom not home yet?" Cat asked as her brother opened the door, the smell of marijuana shot out as soon as the door opened, right up Cat's nose_

_"Not yet" he turned to go back to what he was doing_

_Sitting down in the front room with some friends, drinking, smoking_

_"You know your not supposed to do this" Cat asked following him_

_"You're lucky you're sexy or I'd tell you to shut up" one of his friends called, making the rest laugh_

_"Cat I'm fine don't worry" _

_"Whatever" _

_Cat walked upstairs_

_*End Flashback*_

Cat hated remembering that stuff, whatever happened after was obviously bad, as by the time Cat came back down from her room he was alone.

*_Flashback*_

_Cat walked back downstairs, she was starting to feel hungry, she checked her phone, almost seven, her parents would be home soon, maybe she could order a pizza._

_As she walked to the kitchen she stopped seeing her brother passed out on the floor, empty bottle's scattered on the table and floor around him_

_Cat walked over with a smirk, "I told you its not good for you" she kicked his side gently to wake him_

_He was clearly way out of it, like he didn't even know where he was_

_His eyes looked like they were rolling back in his head._

_"I'm telling mom, this has to stop"_

_Hearing this her brother suddenly jumped to his feet and stopped Cat as she went to walk away._

_"Don't tell mom" he shouted_

_"I have to" Cat shouted back_

_"I'm worried about you" she added_

_"I want my brother back" _

_Before Cat could continue he hit her_

_He punched her, in the eye, as she went back her head hit the wall hard._

_She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, one hand on her face where she had been hit._

_Mouth haning open, tears forming in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Cat" her brother went to try and help her up._

_"Don't touch me" Cat shouted, standing up by herself._

_Pushing past him she went to walk back up to her room._

_She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back._

_Her eye was starting to swell, her parents would obviously ask how it happened._

_Tear's ran down her face as the two held eye contact._

_"I want my brother back"_

_*End flashback*_

Since then he was never around, but Cat knew the truth, she hated thinking about the whole thing, all that happened, the night when he hit her, seeing him taken away by police later in the night.

Just the thought of it all, made Cat angry, she could feel the rage start to build inside, it was happening again, she was losing control.

But she then remembered the camping trip, and more importantly, the fire.

She went to go upstairs to her room, taking her backpack up as she did so, she threw it down on the bed and opened it, taking out a pack of five tall candles, they were initially for camping, but Cat wanted them for herself.

She made up a lie about not knowing where they were, despite putting them in her bag, along with the matches that weren't used.

She took the candle's out, walking over to her desk, lined with various makeup and other essentials, for a girl anyway.

She lined the candle's neatly at the front of her desk, taking a match out of the box, she struck the match and watched the flame grow, one by one, she lit the candle's.

She sat there, watching each candle burn, she was calm now, her anger went away.

It was like she was at peace, nothing else seemed to matter, just the five individual flames that danced atop the candle stick's.

But then something caught Cat's eye, one of her can's of deodarant.

She picked it up and looked at it.

More importantly, she looked at the warning on the back.

"Extremely flamable"


	3. Getting Worse

**I'm back :) yay haha**

**I apologise for the wait (again) I've had to resort to using my xbox to post updates, so I do when I can**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, I'm glad you're liking it :)**

**I hope I can keep it that way.**

* * *

_Have you ever done something that ripped your life apart?_

_Leave all the broken pieces lying around on the floor?_

_Was it your fault?_

_Did you put lives at risk?_

_All because of your stupid anger problems._

_I have._

* * *

"Extremeley flamable?" Cat asked herself as she scanned the can, the orange warning on the back to be specific, she wanted to know what it meant, she blew the candles out quickly and made her way downstairs.

She looked around in the kitchen, going through drawers and cupboards, in search of one thing, a lighter, she finally found one.

With the lighter in one hand and the can of deodarant in the other, she walked through to the garden, in case anything went wrong.

She flicked the lighter a few times, waiting for the sparks and the gas to come together and make a flame.

She held the burning lighter in her hand, just watching the single flame for a moment, then she held up the deodarant can, she pressed it down.

The second the substance collided with the flame it ignited, the flame grew a lot bigger, shooting in the direction Cat was spraying, almost like a flamethrower, no, exactly like a flamethrower.

She liked this, she liked this a lot, she pulled the lighter away, still holding the can, and still spraying, the flame continued to burn.

She finally stopped, she had another idea, she walked down her garden off the decking, to the grass.

Using the spray she wrote her name "Cat" in the grass, once done she used the lighter to ignite the 'C'.

It didn't take long to spread through the other two letters, and soon she began spraying "Valentine" below, being careful to avoid the flames that burned the grass.

She stepped back and admired it, "Cat Valentine" written in flames, she was proud of it, she felt so free, just watching the burning, it was amazing.

-The next day-

Cat was in school, just another normal day, in the morning she went to check the garden to see what was left of her experiment the night before, she saw the "Cat Valentine" written in black, burnt grass blades.

She still had the lighter with her, she never wanted to lose it, it was like her new favorite toy.

Lunch time, Cat skipped down the hall and through the doors, she went over to the truck, asking for her food.

Once she had paid she turned to go find her friends, didn't take long.

She went over, seeing them all sitting down.

Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck

And Jade...

Jade? why? Jade barely ever said a word to any of them anymore, since that night...

Cat sat down quietly, next to Andre, keeping her eyes firmly affixed on the table in front of her.

"Cat? you okay?" Tori asked looking at her, Cat looked up with a smile, "yeah I'm fine" She was doing everything to avoid looking at Jade, she was still scared of her, Jade never retaliated in any way, but Cat was always scared Jade would get her revenge.

"Why is she here?" Jade asked, cutting off Tori just before she could say something, Cat's heart dropped.

"Because she's our friend and she can sit here" Beck intervened, standing up for Cat, the two were like brother and sister, inseperable.

"I don't care, I don't want to share a table with... it" Jade was starting to get angry.

"She... has a name, and Cat can sit here if she wants" Beck was starting to raise his voice

"Then I'll just go" Jade shouted, catching the attention of most of the other students around.

"Bye" Beck kept his tone hushed this time.

Jade, now really angry, reached over the table, taking Cat's sandwich, she threw it back at Cat, in her face.

A mixture of lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cheese, ham and mayonaise, Cat wiped her face quickly, not wanting to look at Jade.

Jade stood up and walked round to Cat, standing behind her, Cat still kept her eyes down.

"Cat" Jade snapped, Cat finally turned to look at her, standing up as she did so, "Jade"

"Go and sit somewhere else" Jade ordered, Cat didn't want to talk.

"Cat sit down" Tori jumped to her aid, Cat was about to do so when Jade stopped her.

"None of them want you here, they don't like you" it was probably a lie, but Cat had a thing where she 'listened too much' and took everything to heart, so it upset her.

"Really?" Cat asked looking around the table at her 'friends'

Before any of them could say a word Jade continued, "they'll say no now because you're here, but when you're not, they tell the truth, no one likes you, you're stupid and annoying"

Cat's eyes were filling up, "gonna cry?" Jade asked, daring Cat to retaliate.

"Leave her alone" Tori stood up, standing between Jade and Cat.

"Whatever, they don't like you Cat" Jade shouted one more time before walking off.

Tori turned to Cat, she went to put her hand on her shoulder but the redhead cut her off.

"Don't touch me" she pushed her away and left.

She ran, and ran, and ran.

Out of school, down the street, across the road, through the park.

Never stopping once, tears streaming down her face.

Rage building more and more inside her, she just wanted to get home.

She opened the door, slamming it closed behind her, she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Rage had taken over, Cat wasn't the one in control anymore, she needed something, something to burn.

It had to be big though, very big.

She searched the kitchen, nothing, she searched her room, she thought about setting her bed on fire but that might get out of control and burn the house down.

She went out into the garden, maybe she could burn the wooden furniture, or maybe, she could burn the garden shed?

She looked at it, the large wooden shed in the corner of her garden.

She walked over, opening the door, looking inside.

She scanned the shelves, and the floor, until she found something, a tank of petrol, presumably an emergency tank should the car ever be low on petrol.

She knew it was dangerous, she knew it could burn.

She twisted the lid and threw it on the floor, inhaling the scent, it was perfect, to Cat anyway.

She turned the tank upside down, letting the fluid run out, onto the wooden floor, she spread it all over, on the shelves, the table, the floor, everywhere.

Once the tank was empty she threw it aside, opening the door, she pulled out her box of matches, she struck one and threw it down.

She went out and shut the door as soon as she threw the match, she could already see the glow of the flame through the translucent window, she padlocked the shed door and walked away, sitting down in a reclinable chair on the deck.

The glow from behind the window grew stronger with every passing minute.

Before long Cat heard the roof of the shed collapse, a huge collum of black smoke went straight up.

Before long the frame of the shed was starting to catch, the fire was spreading to the oustide.

And soon, the whole thing was burning, a massive fireball.

Cat sat there, emotionless, watching it burn.

Inside though she was terrified.

She knew fire was her way of calming down.

But this, was bad.

She was getting worse.

She knew it was dangerous.

She knew people could get hurt.

But she liked it anyway.


	4. Audition

**Got some more time so I figured I'd write another chapter :)**

**Big thank you to all those that have reviewed, I'm glad to see you like it**

* * *

_Have you ever done something so bad that no matter what you do it can't be fixed?_

_Something that changes the way everyone looks at you._

_They call you names._

_Have you ever been called a murderer?_

_I have._

* * *

Cat sat in her garden, until the early hours of the morning, just watching, watching the fire burn.

Watching the shed be swallowed up by the huge flames, the smoke shooting up into the atmosphere, seeing the shed fall to pieces, individual pieces burning, until finally, it stopped.

Cat sat awake in bed, holding her knees to her chest, she didn't like that she had done that, but in the moment, she lost control, she heard a voice in her head telling her to burn it.

The next day, back at school, Cat tried to play down like nothing ever happened.

"Hey Cat, there was an awful lot of smoke coming from around your house last night, what happened?" Beck asked as she walked to her locker, Cat had to think fast to string up an excuse.

"Oh yeah it was the house next to mine, they had a bit of a fire but everything is okay now".

Beck nodded along to her words, no one could really see it yet, Cat's anger, the fire, but soon, so they just might catch on.

"Are you gonna audition for the play today?" Cat changed the subject quickly, auditions were being held for a new play they would be putting on, it was a romantic play, which had a few kiss scenes in, Cat loved doing romance, she loved stage kissing, secretly she hoped Beck would play the male lead and if she got the female lead, the two could kiss...

"I am, are you?" he asked, Cat nodded with excitement, "well auditions are already starting, lets go" he took her hand and lead her to the theater.

They walked in, quite a few students were sat down, Tori was on stage, with a guy doing her audition.

Cat came in just in time to see Tori do her kiss, afterward the two stood before the crowd, who applauded them.

Tori, beaming a huge smile ran off stage to sit with Beck and Cat.

"Tori, you were so good" Cat smiled as the two made eye contact.

"Thank you, are you going to audition?" she asked sitting down.

"Yeah"

"Well good luck Cat" Tori put a hand on her shoulder.

Tori then handed Cat the script, Cat opened it and flicked through, the play was about a young boy from a rather wealthy family falling for a girl that came from a rough background, the two would meet one day at the train station, the girl, with no place to call home, sitting against the wall with a plastic cup half filled with loose change.

Soon it was Cat's turn to audition.

She was called on stage, along with Beck, and Andre, they were told to do the scene where the boy, played by Beck, meet's the girl, played by Cat, for the first time.

"Action" the teacher yelled, after Cat had sat down against a prop wall.

Cat put her head down, staring at the floor, she looked like a lost soul.

Andre, who would be the reason that brought the boy and the girl together, walked by, and stopped in front of Cat.

He dropped down to a knee, and put a hand under her chin, making her look at him.

"You uh, looking for some money?" he asked.

Cat nodded slowly.

Andre whipped out a stack of 'fake' notes, catching Cat's attention.

"I give you all this, if you do something for me" his tone was hushed.

"I'm... I'm not a whore..." Cat spoke softly and slowly.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you" Andre put his arms under Cat's shoulders and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall.

"No, I don't want to" Cat was weak, she couldn't fight him off, the only thing she could do was beg him to let go.

Beck, on cue, walked by, stopping as he heard Andre shout some abusive language at Cat.

"Hey" he walked over, putting his hand on Andre's shoulder.

He looked Cat in her big, brown, beautiful eyes, she was crying too, stage crying was something Cat could do very well, it looked just like she was actually crying.

"You got a problem?" Andre turned to Beck, "As a matter of fact I do, its wrong to treat a girl that way"

"It's none of your business, now get out of here" he pushed Beck away.

Andre took Cat by the wrist and went to walk away when Beck stopped them.

He stage punched Andre, leaving him on the floor, he took Cat and led her off stage, to end the scene.

The teachers watching began discussing what they thought of it.

*Later*

The teachers had narrowed the choices down to just a few.

For the male lead, three boys, Beck one of them.

The female lead, either Tori, Jade, or Cat.

They were asked to audition the first kiss scene.

Tori and Jade had both already done theirs, and done them quite well too.

Cat was nervous as she went on stage with Beck.

"Action"

"You don't have to go back to that life" Beck started, putting his arms on Cat's shoulders looking her in the eye.

"I can help you, you can live here with me, you wont have to worry anymore, you can even bring your family"

"I don't have a family" Cat's head dropped and a few tears rolled down.

Beck put his hand under her chin and tilted it up gently, getting the chance to look her in the eye again.

"Then stay, with me, I want you to"

"Why do you want me?"

"Because... because you're the kind of girl every guy dreams of, sure you might be a bit rough around the edges, but you're one in a million, you're beautiful, when I'm around you I feel different, we share so much in common, I've seen what you're like when you don't have to worry about where you might have to sleep at night, or what you're gonna do for food, I've seen the real you, and I... I don't want to see you go back to that kind of life, because I... love you"

Cat stayed silent.

"If you want to go though, I can't stop you" Beck turned to walk away.

"Wait..." Cat stopped him.

She went to walk over to him, but she tripped over a loose floorboard, going face first into the floor, pretty much ruining her audition.

The students watching erupted with laughter, all of them even Andre, even Tori, even Beck...

Cat stood up, embarassed, she was fighting tears, just hoping they would stop laughing, but they never did.

She ran off stage and out of the theater, wiping her tears as she did so.

She went into an empty class, the school day had ended and most students had gone home by now.

Cat slammed the door closed in frustration.

She could feel the rage building.

She reached into her pocket and took out her lighter.

Something had to burn.


	5. Explosion

**Hey :)**

**I apologise for the wait for this chapter, I haven't really had much time lately**

**But now that I do, I will bring you the next update :)**

**I hope you enjoy, thank you to all those that have taken time to review, its always assuring to know people actually like what I write**

**But enough chit chat, lets begin**

* * *

_Have you ever had your brain tell you one thing but your heart another?_

_Or maybe the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other?_

_Have you ever made one stupid mistake out of anger and then..._

_Lost someone?_

_I have._

* * *

Cat stood in the class, motionless, the only sound was her low, soft, deep breaths, and the occasional tear hitting the floor, she stared at her lighter as she held it up with her right hand, should she? shouldn't she?

There was no telling what might happen if she started a fire, when she burned her shed she never thought it would be that bad, so to do one in school? that would just be ludacris.

Sure most students are already gone, but there are still a fair few in the theatre and around school, including some of her closest friends.

She looked around the class, it was an art class, plenty of paper, easy to burn.

But no, Cat wanted something bigger, Cat wanted something worse, her rage was completely ruling her by now, she looked around the class.

She went into the storage cupboard and found several bottles of flamable liquid, she didn't quite know what they were but they definitely had a strong smell, though she didnt care, she set the four bottles down on one of the long tables, unscrewing the caps of two, taking one in each hand, she began pouring the liquid across the floor, once done she took the other two and used those to pour on the tables, including the teachers desk.

She pulled out her lighter but had a sudden thought, "if I light this now, how will I get out?"

So she had a simple solution, she took a piece of paper, rolled it up like a straw, held it tight with a piece of tape, put it down on the table with half of it leaning off the edge, she lit the paper and left.

It didn't take long for the fire to burn through the paper to reach the liquid on the table, but at the same time, the piece of paper fell to the floor, igniting the liquid across the floor too.

The flames grew quickly, consuming the entire classroom, Cat was just about at the school entrace when the fire alarm went.

There was panic now, most of the students, were in the theater, left through the back entrance of the school.

Once out, Andre looked to Beck, and the two looked around at the students, "where's Tori?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

He went to go back in to the school but Beck stopped him, "its too dangerous, remember last we saw she went to the bathroom, she'll get out safe"

Cat watched from across the street, she had a clear view of the window of the class that was burning, a collum of smoke pouring up high into the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Tori, had no idea the fire alarms were even ringing, she had her headphones in, with the volume turned up as loud as they could go.

She came out of the bathroom and went to make her way back to the theater.

She walked down the hall, she could smell smoke but she didn't think anything of it, she walked by a class and something caught her eye.

Behind the translucent window was an orange glow, Tori, drawn to this went to open the door.

She turned the handle, as she pushed the door open the heat was unbearable, she pulled her hand away, looking in shock.

She pulled her headphones out, staring into the classroom, as the flames raged.

Cat continued to watch, seeing the crowd forming at the school entrance, fire crews arriving too.

Though what Cat didn't know, was that in that storage cupboard, there were several helium canisters, dangerously close to the flames now, and when fire and helium mix, the result can be fatal, and not only that, but the storage cupboard had a heating unit attached, to the main gas supply for the entire school, if that were to ignite, well, it definitely would be fatal.

The fire crew were frantic to keep everyone back, they led the group of about thirty across the street, just in case.

Cat looked on, an evil grin on her face, she liked what she had done.

The fire crew turned to go inside and stop the fire.

Tori was still standing there in the doorway, staring at the flames.

The flames were licking at the helium canisters, drifting closer and closer to the heating unit at the same time.

Just as the crew went to cross the street, they stopped.

Everyone stopped.

It was almost like time stopped.

The noise was deafening, the light was blinding.

The fire now more than ten times as big as it was before.

The school was gone.

Completely gone.

The canisters exploded.

The heating unit ignited, the main gas line followed, leading to the gas supply.

The explosion left many off their feet, no one could believe it.

Cat's heart was racing, she had done this.

She had done this, really? her? Cat? no way, no one would ever think that.

But what neither Cat, or anyone else for that matter knew.

Tori was still inside.

What was left of her anyway.


	6. Tori's Phone

**Dun dun dun... poor Tori :( haha**

**I got time today so I figured I'd write another chapter**

**Seeing as you all are liking it :)**

* * *

_Have you ever done something bad?_

_Put lives at risk?_

_Those you care about?_

_Your closest friends?_

_Have you ever done something bad, and then something else a whole lot worse followed._

_I have._

* * *

Cat watched on, sitting comfortably on a park bench across the road, watching the flames rise, easily over thirty feet high.

The flames were so powerful that even from where she was, Cat could feel the heat pulsing against her skin, she liked it.

She sat with a smile on her face as she watched countless fire trucks and police cars race by and stop at the schol entrance, along with the cars of a few families, including, Tori's parents, and sister.

Cat's evil grin never left her dark red lips as she watched on, no one would ever suspect her, not the sweet innocent red head, no way, not ever.

Beck and Andre were still frantic.

Desperately holding on to that hope that Tori was okay, calling her phone, sending her messages, but nothing, no reply, the phone just rang out every time.

Andre had to be held back by Beck to prevent him running into the fire.

Every now and again they looked at the rest of the students around.

This was all the students that were in the school at the time, so if Tori was anywhere, she would be here.

Beck felt it deep down, that she was gone.

He didn't want to think that way but it was always a possibility.

And not just a slim one either, the last place they saw her was when she left to use the bathroom.

So maybe, she really was gone.

Tori's parents stopped the car and jumped out, followed quickly by Trina, they went over to Beck and Andre.

"Where's Tori?" Trina asked, clearly she had been crying.

Beck looked down, "last we saw, she went to the bathroom, thats when the alarm went, we all had to get out" he explained, fighting back tears, there was a very real possibility that she was in fact gone, and, it was Cat's fault.

Beck, Andre, Trina, and Mr & Ms Vega were desperate now, calling Tori's phone, shouting her name, fighting back tears at the same time.

The fire crew had been doing everything they could for the past hour, upon instruction that people may be inside, several of them went in, the fire was under control now so they could.

The five, waited patiently, though if they did bring Tori from the wreckage, would they really want to see her like that?

Cat, who was still watching from the bench, caught sight of Andre, and hopped up to walk over.

"Oh my god Cat, thank god you're okay" Andre wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

Cat looked over his shoulder at the rest.

Beck was staring at the floor, tears running down his face.

Mr Vega was still trying to call Tori, tears streaming down as well.

Ms Vega was standing motionless, tears flooding down her face and neck, staining her shirt.

Trina was on her knees, head buried in her hands, sobbing loudly.

"What happened?" Cat asked quietly so only Andre heard her.

"Tori might have been inside when..." he couldn't go on without breaking down in tears.

It hit Cat like a train though, she knew exactly what all this meant.

Seeing everyone like this, crying, trying to call her.

Andre saying she might have been inside.

Could it be that, maybe...

Cat was responsible?

Cat was powerless to stop the tears flooding from her brown eyes.

Everyone waited patiently.

Hours passed, the sun went down.

Mr Vega was talking with several police officers, Cat, Beck, Andre, Trina and Ms Vega were all stood nearby, they pretty much had no tears left.

Two fire fighters came out of what was left of the school.

Everyone rushed to them.

"Is my daughter okay?" Mr Vega asked

"Did you find her?" Andre asked

One of the fire fighters looked down, and put his hand out.

He handed Mr Vega a phone.

But not just any phone.

Tori's phone.

Everyone fell silent.

For Cat it was like the world stopped moving.

Everything stopped.

She dropped to her knees.

The harsh realization of what happened hit her.

Tori was dead.

The blood was on her hands.

It was her fault.

All because of her anger.

What was she going to do?

She couldn't tell anyone, she'd be arrested.

But she didn't want to lie either.

Tear's rolled down her pale cheeks.

She took a deep breath.

And whispered "I'm sorry Tori"

* * *

**So not the longest chapter I know.**

**But this was more to confirm what happened to Tori, poor Tori :(**

**I hope you liked it, please let me know if you did, all feedback is hugely appreciated.**

**The next chapter will be "Tori's Funeral"**


	7. Tori's Funeral

**Guess who :) haha**

**I've been busy some more so I apologize (yet again) for the wait for my new chapter :(**

**But here I am, and as promised, I'm delivering**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed, you're really what keeps me writing :) I love all of you**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know if you do :)**

**So without further ado, of we go.**

* * *

_Have you ever just done something wrong?_

_Have you ever f*cked up?_

_Have you ever made a mistake so bad that you ended up losing your best friend?_

_To know she's gone and its your fault?_

_To have it eat away at you every single day._

_Every waking minute those voices playing back over and over._

_It's my fault_

* * *

The day of the funeral, Tori's funeral, just a week on after the horrific fire that tore the school down, all the way to the ground, Tori was inside when the gas lines ignited, the explosion reducing her to mere ash, in the blink of an eye, her beautiful smile, ripped away, all because of one, selfish, stupid, angry redhead.

Cat had nightmares, every single night, for the past week, the first night she couldnt even sleep, she just sat awake, holding a picture of her and Tori to her chest, sobbing, hoping someone would come and hug her, hoping Tori would come, hug her and everything would be okay, but that moment never came.

Last night, Cat's nightmare was the worst one yet.

*_The dream*_

_Cat sat up in her bed, hugging her knee's to her chest, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, her hair was a mess, all her makeup had washed away, in her hands she clutched a picture, a picture of her, and Tori, together, a happier time, a much better time, how Cat wished she could just go back to that time._

_She heard a knock at the door, who could it be? her parents were away, her brother wasn't coming back anytime soon, it was too late for any of her friends._

_"Hello?" her voice was so soft, almost a whisper, the door opened slightly, and there, Tori, put her head around the door, Cat's eyes went wide, have you ever had those dreams that feel so real you cant tell if it actually is or not? that's exactly how Cat was feeling right now._

_"T... Tori?" she asked, Tori shuffled in and closed the door, "Cat? what's wrong?" Cat looked down, and the picture in her hands was gone._

_"Tori?" Cat's voice was still soft, Tori walked over, sat down on the bed next to her, put both arms around her and pulled her close, Cat clutched Tori for dear life, she didn't even know she was dreaming anymore, it all felt too real._

_"Tori, I'm so glad you're okay" Tori looked down at Cat, no recognition of what she was talking about, "I'm fine Cat, why wouldn't I be?" _

_"The fire?" Cat asked._

_"I know it was your fault" Tori's voice was harsh now, everything changed._

_Cat pulled away and looked at Tori._

_"What?" she asked_

_"I know it was you Cat, I know you started the fire and now, now I'm gone, and its your fault"_

_Cat put her hands over her ears, "no, this isn't happening, you're not here" Cat was screaming, but in actual fact she was merely whispering, compared to Tori anyway._

_"It's your fault Cat, and now, you burn" in the blink of an eye everything changed, Cat's entire room was burning, apart from her bed, she looked around frantic, where could she go?_

_"Help!" she tried to call, but her voice was gone._

_"What, you don't like fire anymore? come on, I thought it was fun, this is fun" Tori laughed as the flames drew closer to the bed._

_Before Cat knew it Tori was burning, the flames taking over her, but Tori just sat there, looking at her, like she didn't even care._

_"Join me Cat" Tori put her burning hand out and took Cat's arm, pulling her off the bed, into the flames._

That was when Cat woke up.

"Oh... just a dream" she whispered, sitting up, looking around her room, making sure everything was okay.

She hopped up and got herself ready, time to say her final goodbye.

She made her own way to the funeral, keeping her head down as she walked in.

She felt like everyone was staring, like everyone knew, when in actual fact, she was the only one that knew, everyone else pinned it down to some arsonist, if only they knew, Cat was to blame.

She took a seat, admiring the beautiful white marble casket, Tori wasn't actually inside, but inside it had, a framed family picture of her, her mother, father, and sister.

Another picture, this one with Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Cat.

Her phone.

A few pieces of clothes.

Some jewellery.

And various pieces of work she had done at school, art, music, etc.

Cat fought back her tears through the entire funeral, hearing every speech, hearing everyone talk about Tori, see just how much they cared.

The one that hit Cat hardest was Jade, everyone was surprised Jade even showed up, the two weren't particularly close, because of Cat, but they were still friends.

Hearing Jade talk about her, seeing just how she really felt, how close she thought the two were, just how much she cared for Tori, seeing her break down in tears and just say "I love you Tori" it was all so hard.

But somehow, Cat didn't cry, but then she was called to give a speech.

She stood up slowly and walked to the front, she stared at the casket.

She stood at the podium, looking out at all of Tori's nearest and dearest.

She took a few deep breaths, gathered her thoughts, and began.

"Tori... well, where can I start? so much to say about such a wonderful, beautiful, inspiring young woman, she was my best friend, I remember the first day I saw her, thinking back to that night, the big showcase, she filled in for her sister, despite not even going to the school, at that point though, everyone thought she should, and everyone was right, she was an incredible singer, an amazing actor, and a wonderful friend, I remember the first time we spoke, she asked me where class was, I told her my name was Cat and she was like "oh, like the animal" and from that moment on, we shared a bond, she was amazing, I'll never forget her"

Cat was choking up, tears were filling her eyes, they were going to fall.

"She was always someone I could rely on, she was always there when I needed it most, when some of the older kids used to pick on me, call me names take my giraffe, push me around, she would always stand up to them, even if they were way bigger than she was, she was so brave, I wish I could be like that"

By now the tears were falling free.

"What happened to her was wrong, she didn't deserve it, no one should ever deserve what happened to her, have you ever had that feeling where you just want to swap places with someone? so that it was me in the school instead of her, if I had the chance, I wouldn't think twice about it, I know if it was me in that casket, and her standing right here, she'd probably say the same thing, no, I know she would, she was so kind, so sweet, so generous, that's what I loved about her, that's why I'll never forget, Tori Vega"

Cat walked back to her seat, letting her tears fall free.

She sat down, and whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry Tori"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter :)**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**And, the next chapter, will be the last one **

**"Making Things Right"**


	8. Making Things Right

**Hey :)**

**Me again, and yet again I apologize for taking so long to update, I really need to get my laptop fixed**

**But a big thank you to all those that have reviewed thus far**

**In a way, its seeing that you all like my work that keeps me going**

**But enough about that**

**Here we are**

**I hope you enjoy **

**Please review if you do :) it doesn't take long**

**If you don't like it, let me know why, so I can learn from my mistakes**

**But anyway, lets go**

* * *

_There's only one way_

_Just one_

_No other way_

_Only one_

_It can't be done in any other_

_I only have one way_

_To make things right_

* * *

Cat sat down in her bed, the entire house was empty, and silent, Cat had her knees to her chest, as she sat silently on her pink bed cover, her pink pillows lined neatly behind her, the sun coming through the pink curtain, making the room glow a shade of pink, Cat quite liked that, but that wasn't what she was thinking about right now.

She kept herself perfectly still, looking straight forward, at the huge mirror on the desk across the room. she held eye contact with herself, not moving a muscle.

Her cheeks were stained with makeup, her eye's were red, the clothes she had worn to the funeral discarded on the floor by the bed, she simply sat there in a pink night gown, her red hair fell loosely, down her shoulders, and a few bits over her face too, but it didn't obscure her vision, it didn't stop her from staring at the mirror.

The smell in the air was getting worse, and she knew it would dry up soon.

She took the piece of paper next to her, and her favorite pink pen, and began writing.

_Dear whoever is the first to read this, if anyone does_

_My name is Caterina Valentine, and if you are reading this, I'm gone, long gone, because thats what I deserve_

_I did something bad, and I only have one way to make things right_

_To make amends, by her anyway_

_By Tori_

_I love her, I love Tori Vega, she was my best friend, and because of me, she's gone, why?_

_Why? why did I do this? why would I be so stupid?_

_I guess everyone is right_

_I'm just stupid old Cat_

_Because of me she's dead_

_And the only way I can make things right is to put myself through exactly what she sufffered_

_What she suffered, at my hands_

_I'm sorry Tori_

_Love_

_Caterina Valentine_

A few tears fell where she signed her name, she scrunched the paper into a ball, stood up off the bed, walked over, pulled the curtain aside and threw the paper out the window, in the hope someone would see, what she had left.

What she had left behind.

She turned and went back to her bed, the smell of gasoline by now was sickening, Cat looked at the canisters she had emptied across her floor, tables, cupboards, everywhere.

She picked up a box of matches.

"What started it, will be what finishes it"

She muttered to herself as she struck the match.

Admiring the glow, one last time.

She threw it off the bed to the floor, it didn't take long for the fluids to ignite.

The flames quickly rose around the carpet, forming a ring around Cat's bed.

Cat looked to her side, she saw Tori, only this time she wasn't dreaming.

Seeing things probably, because of the fumes.

"Tori?" she asked

"Wow Cat, I didn't think you had this in you" she laughed laying back on the bed

"I didn't think sweet old Cat could be this, this dangerous"

Cat didn't respond.

Tears dripped one by one from her big, beautiful brown eyes.

The flames grew higher and higher, consuming everything around her.

It was exactly like the dream.

"I'm sorry Tori" Cat whispered, but by the time she looked up Tori was gone.

Cat was alone, surrounded by fire.

Consuming everything, edging closer and closer to her bed.

Cat hoped she would pass out from the fumes but she didn't.

She didn't let herself pass out, she wanted to be awake.

It was what she felt she deserved.

The flames grew closer and closer, her bed started to burn.

She could feel the heat, and by now it was too hot.

Cat started to cry, it was hurting her, burning her, but she didn't care.

The flames grew more and more, and before Cat knew it, the bed was burning, and she was too.

She lay there, motionless, her final minutes.

The flames ripped her burning skin.

She gathered her last breath.

And whispered.

"I'm sorry Tori"

**The End**

* * *

**Well there you have it**

**I hope you enjoyed my work, I know I enjoyed writing it**

**This is probably going to be the last piece of writing from me, at least this year anyway.**

**I might work on a little Christmas one shot, for any Beck/Cat fans, but I'm not sure yet**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, a Happy Holiday**

**Sending you all love**


End file.
